


Carol Pays Per View

by Kaoupa



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth-199999, Earth-616, Embarrassment, F/F, Main Marvel Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: The Avengers of the main Marvel Universe have created a device to view other universes.This device is used for both information gathering and entertainment.Like inter universal TV, really.They've actually caught a few episodes of television in other universes, even...





	Carol Pays Per View

"So... should I start calling you mom now?"

"Shut up, Monica." Carol Danvers knew that her face had never been this red before. Whether from the heat and blood that she could feel rising to it, or the smirks the other Avengers were giving her.

"Gotta say, Carol, I didn't peg you as a lesbian." Iron Man had a smirk going from ear to ear on his face, and it was one that more than a few other of the Avengers were sharing.

"Shut up, Tony." She knew that the Alternate Universe Viewer that Scott and Nadia had invented together would lead to some weird situations. She had already partaken in the teasing of Tony, Steve, and Bucky. 

"Well, at least it's not just me now."

"...Thanks, Steve."

But had the damn machine really needed to zoom in on alternate versions of her and _**Monica's mother** while they were having sex?!_

**Author's Note:**

> I fully support the Carol/Maria pairing, and while I think it's just as likely they're platonic as romantic, it's a fairly healthy relationship either way.
> 
> This doesn't mean that the other Avengers are going to stop teasing Carol any time soon.


End file.
